


Layered Cakes and Cream

by Lord_Amias



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Aftercare, BDSM, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Heavy BDSM, Kinks, Light Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Various Fetishes, Various Kinks, fetishes galore, warning some stuff may be problematic depending on your views
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29544843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Amias/pseuds/Lord_Amias
Summary: Akihiko wants to try various "new things" in bed with his beloved Misaki, who agrees, hoping to know his boyfriend more.[Various kinks/fetishes apply, ranging from tame to extreme]
Relationships: Takahashi Misaki/Usami Akihiko
Comments: 12
Kudos: 47





	1. The Key

**Author's Note:**

> WOOHOO this isn't a serious fic series at all, but it will have some fluff and wholesome moments of Akihiko and Misaki learning to respect eachother, even at their most depraved. theyre in love  
> Please know that each notes at the start of the chapter will contain the types of fetish/kink in each chapter, so its basically a warning

“Misaki, I want to talk to you about something. I want to try some new things”. 

Misaki sat on the couch, not particularly interested in what his boyfriend was talking about. He sat back against the cushions, watching whatever was on on the television. As he flipped through channels, he turned his head to look at Akihiko, who was walking towards him. That way, Akihiko would know he was listening. 

“Ahem”, the author cleared his throat. “I said I want to try some new things”. 

“Mm, what do you mean?”, Misaki asked. “If this is another pervert fantasy you have, you can leave”. 

Despite saying that, Misaki was a bit interested. Though he’d rather just relax and be as normal as he could possibly be in their relationship. He knew indulging in Akihiko’s desires was going to bite him in the ass in the long run. 

“It’s a bit serious, Misaki”, Akihiko said. “I’m a bit worried, y’know”.

Misaki suddenly felt a weight beside him. He glanced over and caught his lover sitting down beside him. Akihiko sighed, loosening his tie and unbuttoning part of his dress shirt. Misaki flushed, covering his eyes in embarrassment. What was he trying to do to him?! 

Akihiko smirked. 

“B-Button your shirt, Usagi-san! You have my attention, so what do you want?”. 

“It’s hot in here, isn’t it?”.

“Shut your mouth….You wear clothes in this house, understand?”.

“It’s _my_ house, darling”. 

Misaki rolled his eyes. 

“Sheesh, you’re just the worst”, he sighed. “Usagi-san, could you just cut to the chase? I don’t really mind having...relations with you, but if you’re worried about something, tell me”. 

For a few moments, Akihiko seemed to be at a loss for words. Then he shook his head, turning away. Misaki could see visible concern in his eyes. 

“Actually, Misaki...”, he began. “I do want to ask you about some stuff I want to try, but you may not be okay with any of it. You’re very delicate”. 

What was that supposed to mean? Just what kind of “stuff” was this man even thinking?! He knew he should’ve been weirded out, or even disgusted, but a part of him grew excited. It wouldn’t hurt to indulge just a bit, right? Right...His heart was pounding. 

Misaki shook his head, looking up at Akihiko. 

“Um, I really don’t mind anything...I guess I’m just a bit happy you’re thinking of my comfort first…”. He mumbled, growing a bit redder. “I don’t mind anything as long as it’s with you…”. 

Akihiko extended his hand, rufflings the boy’s hair. He smiled. 

“Even if it hurts you? Even if I make you cry? I’m warning you”. 

Misaki stared at him in silence. 

“Is that a ‘no’?”. The author still smiled, gently running his hand through his lover’s hair. “That’s okay, I don’t want to do anything you’d hate”. 

Misaki wasn’t sure how exactly to respond. He knew this was some perverted thing, but he was very lost on how to feel. A part of him wanted to just whack Akihiko and go “No”, but his heart just kept racing. 

He couldn’t deny that he was at least willing to try new things. Both to make Akihiko happy and for his own self pleasure. But mostly, it was probably a shot at the two being even closer than they already were. Exploring your partner’s whole body, knowing what to do in order to pleasure them, and most importantly, spending time with them was something Misaki had in the back of his mind. Akihiko was his and his alone. 

_‘I can’t stand the thought of others who laid in the same bed with Usagi-san in the past...I feel sick just knowing someone else probably saw a part of him that I haven’t...’_ , he thought. _‘I want to know him in every way. In a way that no one else but me understands’._

“U-Usagi-san!”, he blurted. 

Akihiko took his hand away, caught off guard by the outburst. He could see the serious expression on his boyfriend’s face. It was like there was a twinge of heartbreak in his eyes. 

“Well, I, uh, I won’t just agree to just anything...But I’m willing to try what you want as long as you ask me if it’s okay first. I need to know exactly what you want”, he began. The more he talked, the more he sweat. “We can be more adventurous each night whenever you’re in the mood, but um...you owe me for this, idiot”. 

Akihiko couldn’t help but let out a laugh. 

“Fine, what do you want?”, he grinned. He placed a hand on Misaki’s thigh, rubbing it slowly up and down. Misaki winced, but didn’t resist. “I can buy you whatever you want, even if it’s merchandise from that horrible manga you read. I’ll be abusing that cute body of yours nonstop, so feel free to ask for anything”.

Misaki turned away, covering his mouth with one hand. His body was beginning to feel inflamed. 

“I haven’t thought that far yet…”. 

“Yet you agreed to my request?”. He moved his hand closer to his lover’s crotch, feeling the boy up. “Wow, you’re a pervert, Misaki”. 

“S-Shut up!”. 

And with that conversation down, the two’s nightly adventures could finally commence. 


	2. First Pains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihiko and Misaki try their first time at rougher sex after discussing the safe word. [Contains Spanking]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOO,, going to start with the tame kinks off first. Well, this is pretty tame to me! Enjoy!!!

“Do you remember our safe word?”, Akihiko asked as he unbuttoned his dress shirt. He took a glance at Misaki, who was already naked on the bed. He was clearly nervous. “It’s ‘Suzuki’, can you remember that?”. 

Misaki looked him in the eyes, then nodded. 

“If you want to back out, it’s okay”, Akihiko said. He walked to the brunette, petting his hair. “You don’t have to agree to everything, love”. 

“N-No, I’m not scared or anything!”, Misaki spoke out. “I’m excited, really, I am!...Don’t worry, I’ll be okay, Usagi-san”. He leaned into his lover’s cold, gentle hand. He adored the amount of love and care Akihiko’s voice held. It was already making his body melt. “I’m just a little worried that you might not like it”. 

Akihiko ran his fingers through the boy’s hair, twisting the strands. 

“I am a bit scared of actually hurting you, Misaki”, he sighed. “Your skin is beautiful...If you hate any of it, you know what to say”. 

Misaki blushed, looking away with his hand over his mouth. Akihiko always knew how to make his heart skip a beat. 

“Y-You’re just gonna be hitting my ass...don’t make this sappy, you idiot”. 

Akihiko chuckled. Misaki was such a brat at times, it was so cute. For some reason, he craved this type of action. Wanting to dominate his lover completely, making them hurt in the best way possible...The thought of doing it to Misaki turned him on. He wanted to make him cry in pain, happiness, and desire. 

He stood, walking to the edge of the bed. It was time to get it on. He was still clothed, only with his shirt exposing his chest. 

“Misaki, come here”, he demanded. His voice was stern and cold, making the brunette shiver. He pointed towards his lap. Though he was hesitant, Misaki got up off the bed and slowly made his way to his lover. Once he was a fair bit closer, he felt the man’s strong hand latch onto his wrist, yanking him down. He yelped, tumbling forward as he was caught in the man’s lap. He was completely bent over the knee, already beginning to feel a sense of shame. 

“U-Usagi-san…!”. He could feel his body growing hotter, his heart skipped several beats. He had goosebumps all over as he suddenly felt the man’s freezing hand rub his behind. Akihiko squeezed the flesh, digging his nails into his ass as he savored every part of it. It was soft. Having this type of angle, seeing the boy’s helpless body bent over his own knees made his heart race and the blood rush down. 

He raised his hand high. He hesitated at first, but their build up to this moment would be wasted. With a gulp, he let gravity take control. With as much force he could muster, he smacked his lover’s ass as hard as he could. 

“AH-!”, Misaki yelped. His legs straightened for a brief moment, then Akihiko felt something warm hit his exposed ankle. He looked down, seeing a little spurt of precum on the floor near his foot. He smirked, chuckling to himself. 

“You’re way more excited than I thought, Misaki”. 

Before the brunette could even get a word in, he felt another hard slap hit his bare ass, causing him to yelp again. Akihiko was beginning to get hard himself. He didn’t intend to let there be any room to breathe. He raised his hand again, smacking the boy once more. 

“You’re a pervert. We just started, silly boy”. 

Misaki whimpered, feeling the stinging pain met with a hard pressure force come down as he was struck again. His cock throbbed in excitement, leaking more precum as the pressure built up inside him. He was already excited to begin with. 

He couldn’t believe that just being handled so roughly just got him erect by itself. He couldn’t believe he came a bit as soon as the first blow was landed. 

_ ‘I can’t give in like this…!’. _ He sighed, his breath shaking. _ ‘This stupid rabbit thinks he can own me like this...How shameful!’.  _ Before he could let that thought sit in his mind, he could feel the same hand grab his ass and squeezed it tight. Misaki moaned slightly, not even realizing his saliva just dripped out his mouth. He wasn’t used to being handled so roughly. Tears already were in his eyes from the harsh stinging pain. 

Akihiko squished the soft skin between his fingers, humming to himself. He knew he was going to be the only one in the world to treat this boy like this. He wanted to savor all of Misaki’s purity and drain it. 

He lifted his hand, slapping his ass with the back of his hand again, noticing the skin getting redder and redder. There were some deeper marks from where his nails dug into. 

“I’m going to wreck you, my love”. He knew that spanking alone wouldn’t be enough. He lifted his hands away. Misaki took several deep breaths, already preparing for the next blow. 

He waited a few more moments. There was nothing, but the faint sound of a bottle snapping shut. He raised his head a bit to look at his lover, curious. 

“U-Usagi? ...Why did you-”. 

Suddenly, he felt a jolt of pressuring heat rush through his body. He gasped, feeling something burrow deep inside him. Akihiko smiled, petting the boy’s bottom with one hand and fingering his needy hole with the other. Misaki shivered, trembling as he felt those fingers stab and rub into his prostate. 

“You’ve been so obedient, so I thought it was time to reward you”. 

Misaki moaned, feeling his insides tighten and coil around the man’s thick fingers that slipped in and out. He could feel his member leak all over the floor, desperately wanting attention as it dangled helplessly. Akihiko’s fingers massaged his insides, lovingly stroking everywhere they could. 

He could feel himself getting close. He covered his mouth as he felt his insides being played with as his ass stung from the pain. He couldn’t help but have tears run down his eyes as he sniffled. 

With one more powerful thrust, Akihiko slammed his fingers into the boy’s sweet spot for the last time. Misaki moaned into his hand, trying to hide the sound that had just spilled out his mouth. His legs trembled as he came all over the floor. He could hear the author giggle, slowly pulling his fingers out. 

“You did well, Misaki”, he smiled. “Didn’t think you would like being treated so roughly at first...You surprised me”. All Misaki could do was pant, his head lowered as his body twitched in all the nicest ways. This was just their warm up for what was in store. He knew that it was only going to get rougher. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gay gay homosexual gay  
> lol i wrote this in one sitting...misaki is a huge masochist! feel free to suggest any fetishes/kinks hehe >:3 lol


	3. Aching Wrists

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihiko ties Misaki's wrists behind his back  
> (Contains ropes, dirty talk, light insults)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you guys know, this fic has no upload schedule at all, this is a feel good series. These are all just horny drabbles :p

“Usagi-san, these ropes are so tight”, Misaki whined. His hands were bound behind his back. He squirmed, but sat in place. “They kind of hurt…” 

Akihiko sat beside him on the bed, unbuttoning his dress shirt and removing his belt. He glanced at his lover, who sat only in his underwear, looking down away from his hungry gaze. He was already looking antsy, his face decorated in a soft red hue. Akihiko smirked, enjoying just how defenseless Misaki was. Though he was only bound at the hands, he still had a lovely look of defeat. How humiliating it must be to sit there, knowing that Akihiko could do what he wanted.

He scooted closer towards the brunette, inspecting the thick ropes that bounded his lover. He chuckled, grabbing the two ends and yanking them at full force, making them even tighter than they were before. 

“Hey- ow!”, Misaki yelped. “Usagi-san, you jerk! That hurts, they’re digging into my skin!”. 

“Relax, I bought these ropes from a good company”, Akihiko reassured him. “You won’t bleed or get bruised from these, I promise you.”

Though Misaki was relieved that his boyfriend took the time to find good quality products, he still felt a rush of anxiety as he was pushed down into the mattress. He swallowed as he was then flipped over, having his lower half lifted upwards as his face was smushed onto the pillows below. 

Akihiko was given a good view, feeling a rush of pure dominance as he knew he couldn’t be pushed away. He extended his hand, using the tips of his fingers to grab ahold of the boy’s underwear and lower them just enough to expose Misaki’s cute asshole. 

“Do you feel ashamed of yourself?”, he asked. “You’re so vulnerable right now...If you were out in public like this, everyone would laugh”. 

Misaki looked back at him, with tears in his eyes. 

“Don’t say things like that! You’re…”, he couldn’t even finish that sentence. He could only shoot a tearfilled glare at his lover’s direction. “Shitty Usagi, don’t act high and mighty!”

Akihiko sighed. 

“Misaki, you just can’t handle dirty talk, huh?”

Misaki flushed, embarrassed at himself. He knew it was a type of play his lover was doing, but he was so used to back talking. 

Before he could even reply, he felt a finger get stuffed inside him. His heart jumped, and his body began to tremble. He kicked his legs on reflex, but his hands couldn’t be moved at all. Akihiko slid another finger inside, humming to himself as he watched his boyfriend squirm beneath him. He could hear soft moaning that quickly grew muffled as Misaki buried his face into the pillows. His toes curled and his thighs twitched. 

“You can’t even push me away like you usually do…”, he laughed. “You look pathetic”. 

Misaki whimpered, feeling the roughness of Akihiko’s fingers repeatedly jabbing his tight insides, feeling around and poking every area they could. He shivered, trying desperately to move his hands away but every time he did, the ropes around got tighter and tighter. He could feel massive amounts of butterflies as he moaned into the pillow under him. He was left nearly breathless. 

Then, Akihiko pulled his fingers out. Misaki swallowed, already preparing for what was to come next. He breathed shakily, his heart skipped every beat. He felt his lover’s stern hand on his hip and the tip of his cock press against his hole. 

Just as he pressed inward, Misaki gasped, his wrists desperately tried to move away from each other, yearning to be able to move freely. Misaki could feel his own erection leak, staining the inside of his briefs. It stood neglected, aching to be fondled with. He couldn’t help but let the tears run down his face as his body heated up. 

“You’re so cute, Misaki”, Akihiko smiled. He shoved himself all the way in, hearing Misaki cry out as he was completely inside him. He waited a few moments to let his insides adjust, then promptly pulled out, only to slam himself back in. He could feel the warmth overwhelm him, almost making him cum as he thrusted in out of the heated cavern. He couldn’t help but moan as well, thrusting in and out quickly. “You feel so good...Ngh…”. 

Misaki felt even tighter than usual, squeezing him and sucking him in deeper. He panted into the pillow, saliva running down the side of his mouth as he felt his lover’s cock go in and out of him. His feet twitched and his wrists uncontrollably spasmed in pleasure. He felt incredibly heated, even moreso as he heard Akihiko moan out loud. He never knew his stoic boyfriend could make sounds like that. He could hear his voice in every pant, desperately wanting to hear more and more. 

Akihiko could feel the pressure build up as he slammed himself in and out. He knew he was already going to burst. 

“Ah-! Usagi-san…!”, Misaki cried. “I’m cumming-!”

With that, the man could feel himself being squeezed tighter than ever before, and all his fluids just rushed out. He sighed, gripping onto the boy’s hips, nails digging into the soft flesh below. He rode out his orgasm, thrusting becoming slower and slower as he let every drop come out. 

* * *

“Usagi-san, where did you even get these ropes!?”. Misaki raised his arms up, showing red markings all around his wrists. “Look! You said they wouldn’t bruise!”. 

Akihiko held his lover close, petting him, pushing his bangs back to softly kiss his forehead. 

“Don’t whine so much”, he began. “You liked the pain, didn’t you?”.

“No, I didn’t!”, Misaki protested. “You’re horrible, how am I going to explain this to Todou?! We’re supposed to hang out tomorrow!”. 

Akihiko rolled his eyes as he nuzzled into his lover, who laid beneath him. 

“Let him hear it”. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might've been a bit ooc, but lol misaki secretly loves being helpless,, he'd never admit it though! Hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> HEHE,, feel free to suggest kinks/fetishes lol,, be extreme if you want. i'll probably do it cause its probably gonna be the only things in the comments lol :p enjoy this lil series!


End file.
